<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свидание в туалете by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822802">Свидание в туалете</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- На двенадцатый день рождества моя любовь подарила мне двенадцать ядерных боеголовок… - немного фальшивя, пропел Роберт, и Марио косо посмотрел на Лукаша:<br/>- Вы говорили, у него нет чувства юмора, - тихо сказал он, и Лукаш лучезарно улыбнулся:<br/>- А он не шутит.</p><p>---<br/>Любонь, Рождество 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свидание в туалете</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда их вызвали к заведующему кафедрой, никто не удивился. Это, на самом деле, было отличным прикрытием – два студента-раздолбая, которые, казалось, чудом вытягивали все экзамены до отличных оценок, почти не появляясь на парах и периодически устраивая разгромные пранки в коридорах кампуса.<br/>
То, что у двери заведующего кафедрой их обычно перехватывал Юрген Клопп, было для всех секретом.<br/>
– Привет, шеф, – Марко заговорил только у двери машины – неприметного чёрного седана. – Что у нас случилось?<br/>
– Зачёт, – проворчал Марио, садясь на пассажирское сидение рядом с Юргеном и оставляя всё заднее сидение в полное распоряжение Марко. – Опять будем базы данных обсчитывать на скорость.<br/>
– Полевой зачёт, – поправил его Юрген и, глянув на Марко в зеркало заднего вида, усмехнулся: – И не сияйте так, это не самое лёгкое задание.<br/>
Он помолчал немного под ненавязчивый джаз из аудиосистемы, а потом добавил:<br/>
– Сдадите – и рядом со словом агент в вашей должности появится волшебное слово «специальный».<br/>
Марко стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать от восторга, и покосился на Марио. Тот вообще смотрел на шефа, как на Санта Клауса. Как кот из Шрека. Как на пончики с сахарной посыпкой по акции.<br/>
Марко стало неловко, и он отвёл взгляд, рассматривая витрины за окном автомобиля. Поёрзав на сидении, он вытащил из рюкзака ноутбук, отстучал сложный пароль и уставился в экран. Как всегда, к новому заданию он подошёл, как к логической задачке или чтению детектива – интересно же, не заглядывая на последние страницы, узнать ответ. Он поймал WiFi с портативного роутера, который они с Марио собрали неделю назад и спрятали внутри дурацкого брелока в форме пухлой пчелы, и осторожно подцепился к телефону шефа.<br/>
– Выпорю, – вздохнув, сказал Юрген и укоризненно посмотрел на Марко поверх очков. – Как далеко в этот раз залез?<br/>
– Папку «Совсем личное» видел, но не полез туда, – покаялся Марко, закрывая ноутбук, и ткнул Марио в плечо: – Знаешь, как на польском будет «Пончик»?</p><p>Марко задремал где-то за выездом из Ганновера. Машина у шефа была удобная, на заднем сидении можно было вытянуться чуть ли не в полный рост, и, подложив под голову рюкзак и накрывшись бомбером, Марко вырубился, и даже негромкий разговор Марио и Юргена его не разбудил. Не проснулся он и тогда, когда они остановились, чтобы Марио мог сменить шефа за рулём, а те его не будили специально – прав у него все равно не было.<br/>
Проснулся он только на границе, сунул в окошечко на таможне поддельный паспорт и подготовленное приглашение на научную конференцию в Академии Наук в Варшаве, и снова упал на заднее сидение. Марио молча протянул ему пакет из макдональдса с чуть остывшим, но всё ещё вкусным бургером, и сел за руль. Шеф ушёл за кофе в крошечный круглосуточный ресторанчик с непроизносимым польским названием. Им всем не помешал бы тройной эспрессо.<br/>
– Ещё четыре часа, – сказал он, потыкав пальцем в экран навигатора. – Планируешь дрыхнуть или, всё-таки, поработаешь хоть немного?<br/>
– Шеф ничего не рассказал? – Марио покачал головой в ответ на этот вопрос.<br/>
– Мы говорили не о работе, – сказал он, и кончики ушей у него немного покраснели. Хотя Марко могло и показаться в тусклом свете лампочек над приборной панелью.<br/>
– У него есть какие-то друзья тут, и им нужна помощь. Это государственная фигня, вроде нас, только не такая секретная: оружие, наркотики, трафикинг, терроризм, вот это всё. В отличие от нас, IT-департамент у них маленький, и они попросили у Юргена помощи, по старой памяти.<br/>
– И вот мы, как в тридцать девятом, едем в Польшу.<br/>
Марко фыркнул, и брызги кетчупа попали на подголовник пассажирского кресла. Если бы шеф их слышал, пообещал бы выпороть – для него шуточки над постыдной частью истории Германии были несмешными, а им с Марио нравилось стоять на границе дозволенного комитетом по этике. О том, что такой комитет есть в их конторе, они только догадывались, но не удивились бы, столкнувшись с суровыми людьми в костюмах в коридоре штаб-квартиры. Если их, конечно, когда-нибудь пустят в штаб-квартиру.<br/>
– И какой у нас план? – спросил Марио, выглядывая Юргена на слабо освещённом пятачке у ресторана.<br/>
– Встречаемся в Любони, Юрген их знает в лицо, дальше мы попадаем в их полное распоряжение и штурмуем какой-то замок, – Марко облизал пальцы и затолкал смятую салфетку в шуршащий бумажными боками пакет. – Ничего сложного, мы это уже делали: обесточить камеры, провести этих увешанных гранатами от макушки до пяток военных по коридорам, и назад. Надеюсь, назад – самолётом.<br/>
– И не в мусорном мешке по частям, – хмуро отозвался Марио. Заметив Юргена, он вылез из машины и отобрал у него два из трёх стаканов с кофе.</p><p>За полсотни километров до Любони Юрген остановился на парковке у неприметной автозаправки. Через пару минут рядом с ними припарковалась ещё одна машина – небольшой форд, выглядящий как обычный семейный автомобиль, такой, с собачкой на бардачке и ароматизатором «Ёлочка» под лобовым стеклом. Оттуда вылез невысокий бородатый мужчина и пожал Юргену руку. Марко настороженно следил за ними из окна. Ему вдруг стало страшно: похоже, шеф не собирался ехать с ними, а значит это должно было быть полностью самостоятельное задание, без страховки в незнакомой стране.<br/>
Марио оглянулся на него с пассажирского сидения:<br/>
– Всё будет нормально, – сказал он и, подхватив рюкзак, вылез из машины.<br/>
– Чёртова повышенная адаптивность, – процедил сквозь зубы Марко, который в своё время взломал базу данных сотрудников конторы, чтобы посмотреть на личные дела – своё и Марио. У него самого этой пометки в личном деле не было, а Марио удостоился такого комментария. И это было правдой – он, действительно, легко подстраивался под любые ситуации, под всякие изменения и странные обстоятельства. Кажется, напади на них пришельцы, Марио и тогда бы не удивился.<br/>
– Марко, Марио – это Куба, – Юрген указал на своего собеседника. – Фамилию его вы всё равно не повторите с первого раза, так что не заморачивайтесь. Якуб, это – ваша страховка на эту операцию.<br/>
Якуб смерил их тяжёлым взглядом светлых глаз, а потом улыбнулся, и тут же перестал казаться опасным.<br/>
– Верни их живыми и целыми, – Юрген проговорил это быстро, будто сам стеснялся этой нежданной заботы, и, потоптавшись на месте, хлопнул Марко по плечу, коротко обнял Марио и вернулся к своей машине.<br/>
– Поехали, мальцы, – со смешным акцентом сказал Куба и открыл перед ними заднюю дверцу машины. – У нас не так много времени.<br/>
В фордике, помимо них, оказался ещё один человек.<br/>
– Лукаш, – коротко сказал Куба, и тот, на кого он показал широкой и квадратной ладонью, не оборачиваясь, помахал им рукой. – Лукаш у нас отвечает за переговоры.<br/>
– Взрывы, шантаж, подкуп, – Лукаш улыбнулся, и в машине, словно, стало чуть-чуть светлей.<br/>
– А я понял, почему ты переговорщик, – Марио не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. – Гипнотизируешь террористов?<br/>
– Отвлекаю, пока Роберт их отстреливает.<br/>
– Роберт – это наш снайпер.<br/>
– Мы его усыновили, – всё ещё улыбаясь, добавил Лукаш, и было непонятно, шутит он или нет. – У него нет чувства юмора, но стреляет он хорошо.<br/>
– Кстати, мы принимаем пари на то, робот он или нет.<br/>
– Вы его очень любите, да? – усмехнулся Марио, но Лукаш проигнорировал сарказм в его голосе и очень серьёзно кивнул.<br/>
Элитная группа польского спецназа оккупировала небольшую квартиру в пятиэтажке на окраине Любони. Деревянная дверь, колченогая мебель, ситцевые занавески в мелкий цветочек на окнах, герань в горшке на книжном шкафу. И среди этой пасторали – спортивная сумка с оружием, спальный мешок на полу и бронежилеты, висящие на крючках в узком коридоре.<br/>
Роберт обнаружился в кухне. Первое, что Марко увидел, были широкая спина с тонкой ниткой шрама поперёк позвоночника, пятно муки на смуглом предплечье и горку пухлых оладий на тарелке.<br/>
– Привет, – не поворачиваясь, сказал Роберт и не глядя протянул ему тарелку. – Вы голодные, наверное, с дороги.<br/>
– Есть немного, – ответил ему Марио, которого Марко даже не услышал. Он, конечно же, пришёл на запах еды и бесцеремонно отобрал у Роберта тарелку с оладьями. Марко даже обидно стало – сам он, хоть и был бы рад смотреть в тарелку, не мог отвести взгляд от родинки на плече Роберта.<br/>
– Оденься, – тихо сказал с порога Лукаш, и от тона его голоса Марко покраснел. Ему показалось, что Лукаш этим своим внутренним светом, будто рентгеном, насквозь просматривает всех вокруг. Роберт только хмыкнул в ответ на это и, отложив лопаточку, вытер руки о заткнутое за пояс джинсов полотенце. Он взял с подоконника небрежно сложенную футболку, натянул её на себя и, наконец, повернулся.<br/>
– Так лучше? – спросил он у Лукаша, глядя поверх макушки Марко. Глаза у него были совсем синие, как перья поползня, а в уголке рта был ещё один шрам, будто намекающий на улыбку.<br/>
Марко очень захотелось открыть ноутбук и спрятаться за ним. А лучше – телепортироваться обратно в Германию, и хрен с ним, со званием специального агента.<br/>
– Вы можете одновременно есть и думать о работе? – спросил Лукаш, опираясь плечом на дрожащий от перепадов питания холодильник.<br/>
– Я могу, – буркнул Марко, – насчёт Марио – не уверен.<br/>
– Эй!<br/>
– Вспомни, как тебя на проверке из-за пиццы поймали?<br/>
– Вспомни сам, как…<br/>
Лукаш за их спинами тихонько рассмеялся и, подтащив к столу табурет, сел рядом. Молча кивнул Роберту в благодарность за плошку сметаны и кружку кофе, и положил на стол планшет.<br/>
– Смотрите, мальцы, – он как-то машинально подхватил слова Кубы, сказанные ещё в машине, и Марко даже не удивился. Он видел этих двоих всего полчаса, но уже даже в мыслях не мог отделить их друг от друга. – Вот этот особняк экспроприировали себе некоторые наши старые знакомые.<br/>
– Они хорваты, – добавил Роберт откуда-то сверху и поставил на стол ещё одну тарелку с оладьями, неосторожно мазнув Марко запястьем по шее. Мурашки от этого случайного прикосновения разбежались будь здоров.<br/>
– Как будто это что-то меняет, – буркнул он, не поворачиваясь, и едва не обжёг себе пальцы, схватившись за один из оладьев.<br/>
– Хорваты упрямые, верные своему долгу или тому, что они считают долгом, и, в целом, довольно безжалостные, – голос Лукаша звучал мягко, будто он не о террористах говорил, а о котятах. – И у них, по нашим данным, появились спонсоры, которые сделали им весьма щедрый подарок на рождество. .<br/>
– На двенадцатый день рождества моя любовь подарила мне двенадцать ядерных боеголовок… – немного фальшивя, пропел Роберт, и Марио косо посмотрел на Лукаша:<br/>
– Вы говорили, у него нет чувства юмора, – тихо сказал он, и Лукаш лучезарно улыбнулся:<br/>
– А он не шутит.<br/>
Марко ойкнул и взял ещё один оладушек.</p><p>Лукаш вкратце рассказал им план операции, который, в целом, совпадал с предположением Марио, особенно, в части обесточивания камер и количества гранат. Планы дома Марко нашёл быстро, кинул их Марио, чтобы тот спрогнозировал, где могли стоять камеры, и как они управлялись, а сам, встав из-за ноутбука, потянулся до хруста в уставших позвонках и повернулся к Лукашу.<br/>
– Пойду, пройдусь, – предупредил он. – Надо посмотреть на их сетку поближе.<br/>
– Роберт, – негромко позвал Лукаш, нажав на кнопку секундомера. Он на скорость собирал и разбирал пистолет. Когда Роберт появился в дверях, Лукаш глянул на него: – Сопроводи юношу до точки.<br/>
Роберт нахмурился, дёрнул краешком рта и кивнул. Вышел из комнаты так же неслышно, как и появился, и уже из коридора что-то тихо сказал на польском.<br/>
– Он предлагает тебе надеть запасной свитер, – перевёл Лукаш, хотя Марко и не был уверен в точности перевода. – Там холодно.<br/>
– Нет у меня запасного свитера, – буркнул Марко в ответ. – Мы налегке ехали, но я не замёрзну.<br/>
– Не замёрзнешь, – уже на немецком сказал Роберт, и кинул в него свёртком. – Надевай, жду тебя у подъезда. У тебя три минуты.<br/>
Свитер был грубой вязки и покалывал шею над воротником футболки, но Марко не спорил. Почему-то он чувствовал огромную, чудовищную неловкость от осознания того, что на нём свитер Роберта. Когда они с Марио, путаясь в рюкзаках, носили футболки и толстовки друг друга, такого ощущения не было.<br/>
Конечно, это же Марио, что вообще.<br/>
Он обмотал шею красным шарфом, затолкал ноутбук в рюкзак и вышел из квартиры. На улице, действительно, было морозно, и падали редкие снежинк, хотя солнце то и дело выглядывало из-за облаков. Роберт стоял под чахлой берёзой у края тротуара и смотрел на дорогу. Он даже не обернулся, когда Марко вышел из подъезда, но, стоило тому подойти ближе, махнул рукой налево, показывая направление.<br/>
– Да знаю я, – буркнул Марко, – гугл-карты же.<br/>
– И феноменальная память, – добавил Роберт, и в его голосе Марко не услышал ни намёка на сарказм. – Юрген говорил.<br/>
– А нам о вас – ни слова.<br/>
– И правильно, – Роберт снова махнул рукой, на сей раз – направо, и Марко послушно свернул туда, хотя уже и простроил в голове более короткий маршрут.<br/>
– Там есть старбакс на углу, должны дотянуться, и нужно обойти этот дом вокруг.<br/>
– Ага, и попасть во все наружные камеры наблюдения.<br/>
Марко остановился и, чуть подняв голову, посмотрел на Роберта:<br/>
– Вот ты сколько раз попадаешь в центр мишени из ста выстрелов с пятидесяти метров?<br/>
– Девяносто восемь, – немного растерявшись, ответил Роберт.<br/>
– Молодец, профессионал, – Марко и не думал скрывать сарказм. – Я тоже немного профессионал. Юрген не говорил об этом?<br/>
Он уже почти устыдился этой вспышке, предвкушая ледяное молчание в эфире завтра на задании, но Роберт только негромко рассмеялся и пихнул его плечом:<br/>
– Туше, малец.<br/>
– Мы с тобой почти ровесники, лейтенант Роберт Левандовски, 21 августа 1988 года рождения, – спокойно отозвался Марко и сам свернул к особняку. – А у вашей конторы, действительно, фиговый IT-отдел.<br/>
Надо ли говорить, что в кофейне они сидели молча. Роберт прихватил со специальной полки потрёпанный том “Братьев Карамазовых” и лениво листал страницы, потягивая свой чёрный кофе без кофеина, а Марко прятался за ноутбуком, то и дело прикладываясь к своему огромному стакану чего-то невыносимо сладкого. Кажется, бариста неправильно понял его заказ, но спорить и пользоваться переводчиком Марко не хотелось, и он взял, что дают.<br/>
До этого они прикинулись туристами (у Марко получилось, у Роберта – не очень) и обошли особняк по кругу от одного слепого пятна камеры до другого, и Марко сделал около сотни селфи, на каждой из которых были отчётливо видны провода, тянущиеся за высоченный забор. Сейчас Марко сопоставлял точки входа кабелей с планом особняка и на глаз пытался прикинуть их вольтаж.<br/>
– У них трансформатор, – негромко сказал он Роберту, даже не высунувшись из-за нотубука, и Роберт кивнул, принимая эту информацию. – Будет сложнее.<br/>
Он надел наушники, уткнулся носом в монитор и ненадолго отключился. В привычном мире цифр, файерволлов и подставных серверов ему было как-то спокойнее. Он даже тонкий запах стирального порошка и одеколона от свитера Роберта перестал различать, и вынырнул только тогда, когда Роберт наступил ему на ногу под столом. Это не было случайностью – нога никуда не делась, даже когда Марко вопросительно посмотрел на Роберта над крышкой ноутбука, только нажим усилился.<br/>
Марко быстро выключил звук в плеере, но наушники не снял, и снова уткнулся в экран. Роберт же, будто устав от долгого сидения, потянулся, отложил книгу и посмотрел на часы.<br/>
– С ума сойти, мы тут уже почти час торчим, – сказал он громко. – А музей закрывается через два часа.<br/>
– Музей! Блин! – Марко надеялся, что его голос был достаточно разочарованным. Что бы ни происходило, Роберт принял решение производить как можно больше шума, и он был готов ему подыграть. – Ты вечно таскаешься по этим музеям, зануда.<br/>
– Я зануда? А кто работает в отпуске? – Роберт подвинулся, и Марко увидел за окном кофейни трёх рослых мужчин с отчётливо оттопыриывающимися подмышкой куртками.<br/>
– Это разве отпуск? – он всплеснул руками, затолкал в рюкзак ноутбук и упёр руки в бока, как делала его мама, когда сердилась. – Галерея, музей, опять музей и какие-то развалины концлагеря – это отпуск?<br/>
– Это национальная история, вообще-то! – голос Роберта звучал натурально обиженно, и Марко, которому показалось, что они привлекли достаточно внимания, пихнул столик, заставляя оба стакана упасть. Белая пена с остатками корицы и сиропа выплеснулась Роберту на джинсы, бурые брызги кофе осели на свитере Марко, и тот всплеснул руками:<br/>
– Посмотри, что ты наделал! Теперь нас точно не пустят в музей, а ты отморозишь себе яйца и будешь чихать всю дорогу домой. Идём в туалет, горе моё, постараемся высушиться.<br/>
Он взял Роберт за рукав и потащил его в сторону туалета. Едва зайдя туда, он бегло оглядел кабинки и, взяв из угла швабру, заткнул её за ручку двери.<br/>
– Что делать будем? – тихо спросил он, включая воду. – Они сюда не за кофе же пришли, иначе ты бы не устраивал этот спектакль?<br/>
– В котором ты, кстати, был примадонной, – Роберт отмотал из кейса с десяток бумажных полотенец, которыми пытался промокнуть липкие пятна на джинсах. – Не за кофе, они там минут двадцать стояли, осматривая всех, кто сидит в кофейне. И им дважды позвонили.<br/>
– Нам пиздец, – жизнерадостно сказал Марко, оглядывая потолок. – Если, конечно, мы не пролезем в вентиляционную шахту.<br/>
– В какую шахту?<br/>
– Ну, такую, где воздух, – Марко отошёл в угол привстал на цыпочки и попытался толкнуть одну из потолочных плит кончиками пальцев. – А ты знал, что роутеры помогают составить детальную карту помещения? Нет? Тогда подсади меня, и я покажу это на практике.</p><p>Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Роберт смотрел на него почти не отрываясь, будто следил, не учудит ли он что-нибудь ещё, и это внимание очень льстило Марко. Особенно, учитывая, что он не забыл вытащить швабру из дверной ручки и, пусть криво, но прикрыть вход в вентиляционную шахту потолочной панелью.<br/>
– Придётся поторопиться, – сказал Роберт, стоя посреди комнаты в полуснятых джинсах. Несмотря на это он был предельно серьёзен. – Где-то мы прокололись, и нас заметили. Не конкретно нас, нет, иначе бы мы тут не стояли, – пояснил он, заметив вопросительно поднятую бровь Лукаша, – Но они могли запомнить наши лица или попросить записи с камер слежения.<br/>
– Попросить-то могли, – сказал Марко, с усилием отводя взгляд от надписи “Кельвин Кляйн” на трусах Роберта. – Но ничего бы не нашли. Привычка у меня такая.<br/>
– Посдаёшь Юргену зачёты – и не такая появится, – буркнул Марио со своего места. Его, впрочем, голой задницей, даже красивой, из равновесия выбить было сложно.<br/>
– В любом случае, – с нажимом произнёс Роберт. – У нас не очень много времени.<br/>
– Я хотел сделать красиво, но придётся делать быстро, – Марио отчётливо вздохнул и попросил: – Два часа дадите?<br/>
А потом было очень тяжело: Марко и Марио отрисовывали планы отхода (четыре штуки – это не шутка), цеплялись к местной электростанции (она была только наполовину цифровая, и пришлось повозиться), и параллельно шифровали канал для связи. Лукаш и Куба в какой-то момент вышли из квартиры, и, судя по тому, что у них звание было выше, чем у Роберта, пошли отчитываться перед начальством. А Роберт так и сидел за спиной Марко с пистолетом в одной руке и с прихваченными из кофейни “Братьями Карамазовыми” – в другой. От его присутствия Марко даже перестал нервничать – спокойно было, даже уютно, и он полностью сосредоточился на том, что любил делать больше всего – жонглировать байтами.<br/>
– Готово, – сказал Марио, отъезжая от стола, и кривоватые ножки стула оставили на полу заметные царапины. – Я перекусить, тебе что-нибудь захватить?<br/>
Марко покачал головой и, отвернувшись от ноутбука, посмотрел на стену – перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, и среди них он не сразу заметил встревоженный взгляд Роберта.<br/>
– Всё нормально, – сказал он, хотя от этой тревоги, которая, как он тешил себя надеждой, никак не была связана с потенциальным провалом задания, ему стало теплее. – Глаза просто устали.<br/>
– Закончим – уступлю тебе свой спальник.<br/>
– Это дохуя мило, – отозвался Марко, не вполне понимая, что кроется за этим невинным замечанием. Роберт по-прежнему смотрел на него из продавленного кресла, не делая попыток подняться, хотя Марко на миг показалось, что спальник свой он предлагал только в комплекте с собой. – Наушник надень, я проверю.<br/>
Он кинул Роберту чёрный шарик гарнитуры со встроенным микрофоном, вставил такой же себе в ухо и махнул рукой в сторону кухни, с которой только что вернулся Марио. Что-то увлечённо жуя, Марио сел напротив Марко и покатал пальцем один из оставшихся трёх наушников по столу, но надевать не стал.<br/>
– Скажи что-нибудь, – сказал Марко после шуршания в ухе, когда Роберт надел свой наушник.<br/>
– У тебя красивый голос, Марек, – раздалось у Марко прямо в ухе. Роберт говорил негромко, его точно не было слышно с кухни, и Марко даже показалось, что Роберт стоит рядом и шепчет это ему в затылок. – У этой штуки общий эфир?<br/>
– Да, – ответил Марко, сглотнув.<br/>
– Но Марио пока не надел свой?<br/>
– Нет, – Марко даже сгрёб остальные наушники в ладонь, чтобы этого не произошло. Голос Роберта его немного гипнотизировал. Хотелось слушать его бесконечно.<br/>
– Когда вернёмся с задания…<br/>
– Ты уступишь мне свой спальник? – усмехнулся Марко, ловя удивлённый взгляд Марио, и тут же почти вздрогнул:<br/>
– И это тоже, но я хотел спросить. Когда вернёмся, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?<br/>
Марко ошалело хлопнул ресницами. Марио посмотрел на него коротко над крышкой ноутбука, чересчур понимающе хмыкнул и, надев наушники, отвернулся.<br/>
– А с него нам тоже придётся удирать через вентиляцию в мужском туалете?<br/>
– Возможно, – усмехнулся Роберт, и от этого смешка и от обещания в голосе у Марко едва коленки не подогнулись. Хорошо, что он сидел. – Тебе решать, что можно делать в мужском туалете.<br/>
В коридоре скрипнула дверь, и тут же зашуршало в ухе у Марко, когда Роберт вытащил наушник и пошёл проверить, с какими новостями вернулись Лукаш и Куба. Когда они втроём вошли в комнату, лицо его было предельно серьёзным. Он окинул комнату цепким взглядом и глянул на часы над окном:<br/>
– Пятнадцать минут на сборы</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>